1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for simultaneously weaving two distance fabrics. A distance fabric is a fabric comprising two layers of woven yarns separated by an empty space. In some particular cases, this space can be filled in with different materials, such as a particulate material. Such a distance fabric is sometimes qualified as “three-dimensional structure” and is particularly adapted to be used as artificial turf for sport grounds.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A woven artificial turf is known from WO-A-2007/116290 and includes pile yarns which extend, on two respective heights, from a base layer. This artificial turf can be woven on a face-to-face carpet loom. During weaving, some loops are provided to help the piles to stay upright. These loops provide poor elasticity of the turf.
On the other hand, BE-A-1007679 discloses a method for weaving two fabrics having each an inner layer which faces the other fabric during weaving and an outer layer. Connecting warp yarns extend between the inner and outer layers and bind them together. The pattern of those connecting yarns is quite simple since the associated shedding system provides only two positions. Pile warp yarns are interlaced in both inner layers. The required shedding system can provide three positions with respect to both inner weft insertion zones. Since they are interlaced in the inner layers, pile yarns are not held strongly enough for flooring applications. Connecting layer yarn consumption and yarn density are high, in particular on the inner layer of each fabric. This makes it difficult to introduce between the layers of each fabric a particulate material such as sand or rubber granulates. Therefore, such a fabric would not be appropriate to be used as an artificial turf.